Secretos
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Los wayne guardan muchos secretos, algunos mas extraños que sus vidas nocturnas como caballeros de Gotham...


**Este fic tiene dedicatoria: a konohaflameninja y a Adil, el primero por que me encantan sus historias (y le encanta Jason y sus amigos Roy y Kory), el segundo por ser mi mas asidua lectora ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**- 1 -**

-"saldré un rato"—dijo Roy a Kory—es todo lo que dijo—explico Roy a la extraterrestre

-es extraño, últimamente Jason sale mucho—explico la pelirroja desde la cocina—0¿crees que esté investigando algo?—

-ya nos hubiera dicho, bueno eso creo yo—dijo Roy mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor—últimamente todo ha estado demasiado aburrido, sería bueno tener algo de acción—dijo sonriendo a su compañera

-está bien—Dijo Kory mientras salía de la cocina y se colocaba junto a Roy dándole un apasionado beso—aprovechemos el tiempo entonces—

Roy suspiro un poco sorprendido—bueno no me refería precisamente a eso—dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-está bien si no quieres ir a la cama conmigo no hay problema—dijo Kory poniéndose de pie con total naturalidad

-bueno, sí, eso no se rechaza—dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a la chica de la mano para llevarla a su cuarto.

Fue una sesión bastante placentera para Roy, realmente no se esperaba que algo tan improvisado fuera tan delicioso; se levanto con cuidado púes no quería despertarla, se puso su ropa interior y la primera playera que encontró en el piso y salió con cuidado de su cuarto.

-hey extraño-le dijo Roy a la figura que cerraba la puerta de la entrada con sumo cuidado, cuando le vio dar un respingo en su sitio sonrió

-carajo Roy—dijo Jason suspirando—creí que dormías—

-yo pensé lo mismo de ti… ¿Por qué tanto sigilo?—pregunto Roy arqueando una ceja y caminando hacia su compañero

-nada en particular—dijo mientras tomaba del suelo una gran maleta deportiva-¿y tú?—

-no quiero despertar a Kory—dijo Roy—pero no hablamos de mi—dijo extrañado al caer en cuenta de la maleta-¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Un cadáver?—

-no, pero llevare tu cadáver si no dejas de preguntarme—dijo mientras colocaba la susodicha carga en el sofá con bastante cuidado, esto extrañó a Arsenal

-de acuerdo… ¿quieres un refresco?—pregunto Roy haciendo señas de que le siguiera—sabes has estado muy misterioso últimamente—

-no más de lo normal—dijo Jason tomando la lata que le pasaba Roy-¿Por qué no cocinas algo?—

-sabes si tanto extrañas que te hagan de cenar deberías volver a la mansión—dijo Roy en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en la nevera y las alacenas—un sándwich amigo, y solo porque yo igual tengo hambre—dijo Roy entre enfadado y bromista

-lo que sea pero que no me envenene—dijo Jason y comenzó a sacar el pan de su empaque.

-bueno, me dirás a donde fuiste supongo—dijo Roy mientras sacaba unos vegetales y comenzaba a cortarlos

-supones mal…-le contesto con desgano

-vamos viejo, no puede ser que a estas alturas sigas con esa etapa de "hombre misterio"—dijo Roy mientras hacía señas con las manos y comenzaba a poner cosas en el pan—harás que comencemos a preocuparnos—

-ok lo siento mami—dijo Jason mientras terminaba de preparar su emparedado al mismo tiempo que Roy—es solo que… solo diré que no tienes de que preocuparte—

-funcionaria mejor si me dijeras que estás haciendo—dijo Roy y le dio un mordisco a su comida—vamos ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Secuestros? ¿Drogas? ¿Armas ilegales?—dijo hablando con la boca llena

-no hables con la boca llena Roy –le reprendió—y no, no es nada de eso…es otra cosa—

-lo siento…-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo referencia al regaño de su amigo—ya se seguro es algo de la "familia Batman"—dijo haciendo un gesto—vamos Jaybird, sabes que lo que esté pasando podemos ayudarte—

-no me digas Jaybird, so idiota—Jason mordió su comida y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo, una parte de él quería decirle en que estaba trabajando, en por que salía de vez en cuando sin hora de llegada y sin avisar la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero realmente no se sentía listo del todo para comentarle aunque sabía que Roy era de fiar—sé que se puede confiar en ustedes, pero no es nada serio—dijo forzando su mejor sonrisa

-como digas, pero averiguare que rayos pasa contigo…-dijo el pelirrojo Jason sonrió con sinceridad, después de esa pequeña cena charlaron sobre otros temas mundanos para después retirarse cada quien a su habitación a dormir.

Los días pasaron con normalidad tanto como en la vida de los Outlaws lo permitia, se enfrentaron a unos narcotraficantes y a un par de amenzas mundiales, no fueron misiones difíciles pero si les hicieron extrañar la paz y la quietud

-¿Qué cenaremos hoy Jason?—pregunto Roy mientras se estiraba en el sofá

-lo que quieras pagar, no me quedare a cenar—dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-¡hey! … no puedes huir de esa forma—le dijo el pelirrojo a modo de reclamo—te toca pagar la cena—

-pagala y te lo devuelvo después, tengo un asunto pendiente—dijo mientras tomaba su maleta deportiva, Roy observo con cuidado desde la entrada de la habitación de su amigo

-¿te vas de nuevo?—le dijo Roy a modo de queja

-no vas a empezar con tus dramas de esposa celosa ¿o si?—le dijo a modo de burla

-¡no soy una esposa celosa!—grito Roy haciendo que Kory se acercara a ver que pasaba

-¿Qué pasa?—prgeunto tranquilamente

-nada, que voy de salida y Roy empieza con sus cosas de mujer que esta llena de celos—explico Jason mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-pero crei que Roy era hombre…-dijo Kory con naturalidad

-¡si lo soy! ¡Y no estoy celoso!—dijo el aludido con enojo—solo quiero saber por que este sujeto no confía en nosotros—se cruzo de brazos

-confío en ustedes pero este es un asunto mío—dijo Jason a la vez que abría la puerta—no es nada malo, pero por el momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto—

-secreto si como no…-Roy se enfurruño y se fue a su cuarto, Kory le siguió de cerca

-¿Por qué estas molesto?—le pregunto la mujer

-por que ese pesado vuelve a pasar de largo de nosotros, está planeando algo y tu y yo lo vamos a averiguar—dijo mientras sacaba su traje

Jasón ya estaba a varias calles de su casa, se había quedado pensando en Roy y Kory y en como el pelirrojo se había enojado, él pensaba que no era para tanto, después de todo a lo que dedicaba sus tardes no era de su incumbencia.

Su viaje no duro mucho, estaciono su moto en el estacionamiento del lugar un moderno complejo de departamentos y chales que usaban los ricos, la torre Star, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había ido al lugar, cuando el pequeño Tim le había pedido un favor, esa ocasión compartieron un ben desayuno y fue la primera vez que hablaron y se sentaron a la mesa como hermanos, le gusto. Se metió al ascensor y oprimió el botón que le llevaba hasta ese piso, vio como los números avanzaban en la pequeña pantalla sostuvo la maleta que llevaba en su mano con fuerza y comenzó a recordar:

_El joven Jasón llevaba varios meses de vivir en la mansión Wayne, le habían regalado juguetes y video juegos paro nada había parecido llamar su atención, seguía impresionantemente desinteresado por todo, hasta que Alfred noto su interés en algo, algo a lo que según Jason recordaba Bruce dijo terminantemente que no._

_-amo Bruce no puede ser tan malo—dijo Alfred, Jason podía escuchar todo con el oído pegado a la puerta del despacho de Bruce_

_-ya lo intentamos una vez, Dick no pudo con ello y era más paciente y habilidoso que Jason—Jason se contrajo enojándose por el comentario de Bruce_

_-eso lo sé joven Bruce yo desde el principio le dije que el señorito jason no seria como el amo Richard, pero el joven Amo Jason tiene sus propias habilidades y algo que el Joven Dick no—dijo el mayordomo_

_-¿y que es eso?—pregunto Bruce_

_-la decisión para hacerlo no creo que fracase si lo dejamos intentarlo—Bruce vio a Alfred y asintió_

_-de acuerdo, está bien que lo intente—dijo bruce y se acomodo en su silla-¿oíste eso Jason?—el joven Jason entro corriendo en la habitación sonriente, era la primera vez que Bruce lo veía sonreír de esa forma_

_Se abalanzo sobre Alfred y lo abrazo efusivamente-¡Gracias!—le dijo emocionado_

_-debes agradecer al Joven Bruno—dijo Alfred tratando de guardar la compostura que lo caracterizaba_

_Jason dio la vuelta al escritorio y se arrojo sobre Bruce, quien hizo un gesto como si le hubiera sacado el aire-¡Gracias!—dijo emocionado, luego se separo de el y mirando a ambos les dijo-¡es el mejor día de mi vida!—_

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Jason regreso a la realidad, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, saco su llave y abrió, el lugar estaba como siempre, semi vacio apenas con unas pocas cosas, unos cuantos sillones y otras cosas que Tim había dejado ahí, se acerco al piano de Cola que quien sabe como rayos habían metido a ese lugar, coloco su maleta sobre el lugar y saco sus cosas, miro su reloj, era buen tiempo todavía.

-no estoy segura de que esto sea correcto—dijo Kory mientras se elevaba por el aire sosteniendo a Roy

-no se desde cuando te importa—dijo el pelirrojo—mira debe ser ese el piso—dijo señalando un balcón—debí suponerlo es el que uso su hermano cuando vivió aquí… me pregunto que estará haciendo en este lugar—

Kory descendió con cuidado en el balcón evitando hacer ruido, ambos lograron esconderse lo suficiente, cuando vieron a Jason de pie junto al piano

-este lugar tiene menos cosas que nuestra casa—dijo la chica, Roy le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, con cuidado abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al lugar

-así que aquí es a dónde vienes Jaybird… la pregunta es ¿para qué?—Roy miro con detenimiento todo y vio como Jason sacaba su celular para revisar un mensaje—seguro es una mujer—dijo Harper y siguió mirando.

Jason no se había percatado de sus visitas, asi que siguió con lo suyo, saco una carpeta la cual coloco sobre el piano y después saco algo que dejo boquiabierto a los espías que le miraban… un violín.

-no lo creo—susurro Roy

-¿eso es un arma?—dijo Kory intrigada

-solo si no sabe usarlo—dijo Roy y miro como Jason coloco el instrumento en su hombro se coloco en posición y miro la carpeta abierta, sonrió.

Jason comenzó a tocar suavemente unas notas, una tonada melancólica, triste por momentos, Jason cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover poco a poco su cuerpo mientras recordaba algunos momentos de su vida, en verdad era una mezcla para él le hacía atravesar por diferentes emociones, tristeza por la muerte de su madre y su propia muerte, melancolía al recordar lo que vivió con Bruce y como se daño su relación, el final de las notas siempre le hacía pensar en la esperanza y le regresaba ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que siempre anhelo, que bueno que Alfred convenció a Bruce de que le permitiera tomar clases de Violín.

Roy y Kory se quedaron perplejos, no esperaron que su amigo tuviera tanta sensibilidad, Roy inclusive derramo una lagrima, pues le hizo recordar su propia historia, en algun momento sorbió con su nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jason notara su presencia.

Jason los noto pero no se inmuto, cambio su tonada y sus movimientos se volvieron más veloces y rítmicos, sin duda más alegres, tanto que hasta empezó a moverse con el violín dando unos pasos, que parecían ser ¿un baile?, los que le miraban sonrieron y aun con los ojos cerrados Jason sabía que se estaban divirtiendo, siguió su brillante ejecución con gran maestría impresionándose así mismo, si Bruce pudiera verle seguro se daría cuenta que su dinero no se desperdició; dio una última vuelta y con ella las ultimas notas, para después terminar en una pose de un gran maestro violinista.

El ruido de aplausos le saco de su concentración, pero no era quien esperaba, Jason sonrió un poco apenado—has mejorado mucho Jay—le dijo Richard que estaba de pie junto al piano

-aun me falta mucho por aprender—dijo con sinceridad-¿de nuevo?—Dick asintió

-pero después tocaras mi favorita—Dick tomo asiento y Jason asintió, según su reloj le quedaban un par de horas para practicar antes de que llegara su hermano, se había adelantado.

Se coloco en posición nuevamente—va de nuevo chicos—dijo para sí y miro de reojo al balcón, sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos le descubrirían, y por eso les dedicaría esa canción que también era la favorita de Jason.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno... heme aqui con una de mis locas ideas acerca de los Wayne, independientemente de su caracter en el que lo pintan frio y sin corazon, quien lea los comics de Jason veran que es mas sensible de lo que parece...yo pienso que si se lo propusiera podria ser un gran Artista, pero bueno no esta en sus planes...

espero que les hay agustado, como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos pues asi consideraremos si revelamos mas "secretos" de la familia Wayne.

para los que tengan curiosidad les dejo el link con la cancion que imagine que Jason podria Tocar:

listen/fea8c9e/shenandoah-the-contradiction-celtic-woman

saludos a todos y mi despido haciendo la misma peticion: plisss dejen reviews!

See ya!


End file.
